Walking Through Fire
by adamsmith21
Summary: The 84th Annual Hunger Games are here & Skylar Green fears the Reaping in general, but what happens when he becomes a tribute?
1. Chapters 1 & 2

Walking Through Fire

Summary- The 84th Annual Hunger Games are here & Skylar Green fears the Reaping in general, but what happens when he becomes a tribute?

**Chapter 1**-

I awake to the sound of the train horn, meaning all children between the ages of 12-18 must be in our Town Square in 10 minutes for the annual 'Reaping' sending two of our own to the Capitol to die in the Hunger Games. I quickly wash my face and brush my black hair as it shines in the bathroom light, then I slap on a pair of blue jeans and a yellow shirt along with a pair of black tennis shoes. "Interesting choice of clothes..." My mother says as I walk down the steps. "Thank you." I say sarcastically. She scolds me. Both my parents are pathetic pieces of shit who should be tortured in the deepest depths of hell. My father has hated me since I was 11 years old because I didn't change the oil in our car so he could drive down to the Pier and catch seafood for our District. He always yells and hits me over stupid stuff, and my mother just sits there.. Which is why she is pathetic.

**Chapter 2**-

"WELCOME DISTRICT FOUR TO THE 84th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES REAPING!" Says Nivea, our districts name-caller. As I look around in the line of 13 year old males, I spot my good friend Emma, who is in the line of 13 year old females. I smile at her, she mouths "I'm scared.." I just foolishly smile again... Then hear someone say "Hey". I look behind me and it's my best friend, Zane in the line of f14 year old males. I smile and say "Hi." Then turn back around. It seems like I've been distracted for a while because by the time I look up the video is over and I heard Nivea say "ASHLEY WEST!" I look around to see teen girl with beautiful silky brown hair walk up and stand on the right side of the stage. "Hello ma'am." Nivea says. "Hello.." "How old are you?!" He asked full of enthusiasm. "14". After that everything fell silent. "Okay! I can't stand this silence, time to pick our male representative!" He shrieks. This was it. The choice determining whether I live or die. I have pretty high standards considering the fact that this 17 year old boy named Trevor, buys food ALL the time, entering his name in once more. Nivea takes a deep breath and reaches into the glass bowl with all the male names. I hold my breath as Nivea opens his mouth.

"SKYLAR GREEN!"


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

As I'm pushed into a small room by a Peacekeeper I hear yelling, sounding like my mother and father. Just then my mom bursts into the room hugging and squeezing me. All while crying. She then says "Honey, I love you so so much and I'm confident that you can win. Please keep me in your heart while you're in mine!" I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. I was too late. A Peacekeeper came and dragged her out. I started to cry when Emma and Zane ran in, simultaneously hugging me. Emma was crying while Zane was trying to hold it back. "Guys don't worry about it," I begin. "This happens to a lot of people and I-" "But it's happening to us so it's different!" Emma cuts in. "We can't pretend to hide our feelings when you can be killed." She shouts. "She's right, Sky." Zane says quietly. I start crying. "I love you guys so much!" And we all group hug for probably the last time ever. "LETS GO.!" The Peacekeeper shouts and pulls them out. I'm also escorted out to the train that takes us to the Capitol. It crosses my mind that this is the last time I will see the place I grew up in. Farewell, District 4.


	3. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**-

Ashley and I walk into the 4th train cart to see a buff man with red hair and freckles scattered across his face. "Hello you lucky, lucky children." "Hi there." I said. Ashley just stood there. "Silence… The normal mood of a tribute.. Also could get you less sponsors." He said. "Who are you to talk to me like that?" Ashley yelled. The man then said, without hesitation, "Miles Kingston." "I'm your mentor so you better watch that tone ungrateful little…" "OKAY!" I shouted. "What are you here for Miles?" "I'm the 70th Hunger Games Victor! Also, your mentor." "Our mentor?! How fucking lucky am I?!" shrieked Ashley. "Y'know I don't want to see your face or hear your annoying, whiny voice so you can go sit in the other cart. "Gladly!" She yells and exits the cart. This is gonna be a long ride...


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**-

As the next hours were silence, I begin to hear distant cheering. This must mean we've just arrived to the Capitol. It was beautiful.. All of the buildings, and the dam with the glistening crystal waters was perfectly indescribable. Just at that moment we entered the underground part of the railroad. A whole bunch of citizens dressed in the most ridiculous, yet ravishing clothing, were shouting and waving to me. I'm pretty sure they were waving to others besides me, but I decided to live in the moments I had here at the Capitol and wave back with a smile. Ashley and I were escorted off our cart by Nivea and I also saw the other tributes exit their carts. The Careers looked snotty, as usual. District 1 held a tall, muscular, blonde teen who was about 18 or so with an evil smirk on his face that disgusted me. The female tribute wasn't any better. She had dark red hair, slightly curly, and a cute face. But an evil look. District 2 was kind of humorous. Another tall, brunette male who kept looking around like he didn't know where the hell he was, and a shorter female with a black ponytail. Even though all 4 were fools, they're pretty deadly… Especially when they eye you.


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**-

When I was distracted I noticed everyone walking towards a small tunnel that must've entered towards the individual rooms where we were all pampered for Chariot Rides, introducing us to the Public. I was washed down and all that stuff, and dressed in a merman bottom, a golden halo, and holding Poseidon's sword. I honestly looked RIDICULOUS. When I was escorted out of my room I see Ashley with shells for a top, a neon pink mermaid bottom, pearl earrings, and loads of make-up. As we step into the chariot, the horse in front of us was white and blue all over, identifying us as District 4. We start to ride, and every single sick soul in that stadium was clapping, cheering, shouting, and yelling for us, and to get there favorites attention. I had to admit, I liked all the attention, and was satisfied. I just wish the result in all of this wasn't death. Ashley wasn't even looking at the crowd. She just stood there with her arms crossed, with a dirty grimace. Some citizens were throwing flowers, and I caught one and raised my hand up. Some people found that cool because after, the crowd went wild. After the rides were finished, we came to a stop and that's when President Snow introduces us as tributes to the Capitol, as well as welcoming us and thanking us for our sacrifice. One word in my head, bullshit. As I stepped off of my chariot, I saw the District 1 girl mean-mugging me. I just continued to stare back at her, when the boy came. He whispered in her ear, and she giggled as they both walked away. After that, I began to feel a shudder of discomfort.


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**-

Today was the first day of our training in the Training Room. I was a bit nervous that I'd make a fool of myself for not knowing how to do anything, but the bigger fool was the boy from 8. He was standing around like he couldn't figure out how to do anything. He was handed a spear and then, tried to insert it in the bow. I facepalmed and grabbed a spear myself. I was standing steady in the front of the target that was 50 feet away. I held the spear, stood steadily, and threw it. It hit the blue lining of the target. In my opinion, that's pretty impressive for me considering the fact I have never with weaponry of any sort. But after I started being cheesy, again the boy from 1 was staring at me from across the training room. He started walking towards me , when Heavensbee announced that todays session was over. "Go wash up on your floors and eat dinner and rest for tomorrow's individual sessions." Individual sessions is what I'm afraid of because if a tribute gets a high score, the Careers go after you immediately to get you out of the way. A low score helps them look at you like bait, and kill you at the start of the games at the Cornucopia. I guess tomorrow is the day that will jeopardize my life or death situation.


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**-

"Skylar Green." I hear the robotic intercom say, meaning it's time for my Individual Evaluation. I'm shaking as I see all of the people on the ledge watching me enter their presence. I bow and say "Good evening." then grab a spear. I'm standing on the redone that diverges our distance from the target. I look at my feet, look back up, focus on the red dot in the middle, then I throw it. I close my eyes as I hear a loud thud. I slowly open them to see the spear on the yellow line. About 3 inches away from the middle. I'm pretty proud of myself, but the Game-makers just stare and nod. "You may be dismissed." One says. I exit nervously.

When dinner comes around, we tune in to the Tributes Training scores on the telly. I'm kind of scared wondering if I got a good score or not. I guess I'll find out. Caesar Flickerman bursts on the screen loudly, and ecstatic. "As we all know the Tributes are rated on a scale of 1-12 over 3 days of careful evaluation. We'll start with District 1 and work our way to 12.

"From District 1…" He started. "Liam, with a score of 11…" So that's the boy.. Liam.

"Emerald, with a 10."

All the careers got in the 9-11 range. In 3 the girl got a 7, while the boy got a 9. There was something about them that looked close… But I didn't worry about that now because here came the results of District 4. "Skylar Green… with a score of…" I'm holding my breath between each word he says. "An 8." I started to smile and began to feel proud was great for me since I have never had any experience with weapons. "Good job, son...good job." Miles said with a wink. "Thank you, sir." I replied. Ashley was pretty disappointed because she hasn't listened to a word Miles has said since the Reaping. "Wow.. Way to go, girl." said Miles. "Go fuck yourself." Ashley replied, exiting the room. "You little.." "Let's be mature, Miles." Nivea interrupted. "She's 14 and you're 27." "Exactly! You proved my point Ni, she needs to respect me! All I'm doing is trying to help her save her own ass." I tuned out to see what the other Tributes' scores were. The other tributes got 3's and 7's. Mince-meat. A surprise is a 12 year-old District 10 girl with a 9! I was pretty satisfied but I didn't want to think about tomorrow, which were interviews. My charismatic scores are very, very low and not to mention I suck at answering questions. So the whole Capitol, and Tributes can get a big laugh at me tomorrow night. Faaaantastic.


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-**

I'm in my little dressing room changing into my interview suit chatting with Miles, gaining tips for the interviews. "You look astonishing, Sky." He said. "Thanks, Miles." "Okay so when he, Caesar, asks you every little fucking detail about your life, you don't talk TO hm okay?"

"I..I don't?" I ask. "No, you imagine you're talking to someone really close to you…" He says. That advice actually really helped me. Just at that moment, a lady barges in and says "Skylar Green, it's time to get in line." "Good luck!" Miles shouts. "Thanks!" I replied. I got in line and viewed the other interviews. Liam seems cocky, and wayyy over-confident. There is also definitely some tension between the 2 female careers. I found it quite humorous. District 3's tributes seem harmless, especially the girl. The boy did seem pretty protective though. Next was Ashley's turn. She wasn't that interesting. After 3 minutes, her interview took a swerve when she gave Caesar some very sarcastic remarks, and criticism towards his personality and type of clothing. He then said she was incredibly repulsive and kicked her off. "I do not like your attitude, nor your face, so you can get off of my stage!" He screamed. "Whatever, I gladly will you fucking glittery fruit-cake." She yells while being carried away by a Peace-keeper. That means.. I was next. "Now presenting SKYLAR GREEEEEEEEN!" The crowd goes wild and cheers so loud I cant hear my own breathing. "They're so thrilled to see a future dead person walk. I walk to the seat and give a big wave to the crowd, give a bow, and take a seat. "Well Skylar, it seems as if the crowd likes you!" He shouts.

"Thank you." I said. "It makes me feel happy and I really like them." I said with a wink. Even though that, was a lie.

"How does it feel that you are so young, going against some very strong competitors?" He asks. My first question, I can do this.

"Well Caesar…" I began. "I'm pretty nervous, but all in all I'm pretty confident." Was my response.

"Oh really? Why?" "Well because I've never really handled weaponry and I got an 8 for my evaluation score, I'm a fast learner, meaning I can be a fast killer…" I said with a grin full of enthusiasm. The crowd cheered, and Caesar laughed.

"I have one more question for you…" He said. "Since you got a pretty high score on your evaluation, do you feel as if the Careers will come after you, or see you as a threat in the Arena?"  
"Well.. Don't they go after everybody besides each other?" I asked sarcastically. Caesar laughed. "Woah, feisty one huh? HAHAAA! What I meant was do you think they'll see you as a bigger threat than anyone else?" He asked.

"Oh.. Um.. I suppose so.." I hastily replied. "Does that frighten you?" "No..maybe a little.. I don't know." I say.  
"Well Skylar, we've had tons of fun with you! And we wish you the best of luck… Right folks?!" The crowd cheers, while Caesar laughs. "SKYLAR GREEEN!" The crowd once again goes wild, which makes me feel really special I'll sure miss the publicity when I'm dead. The interviews finish and we all go back to our floors and all I can do is lay in bed and think about what Caesar said. I know the Careers will come after me tomorrow, no damn doubt. I close my eyes and think about all the horrible things they'll do to me. It then hits me like a ton of bricks. I'm dying tomorrow.


End file.
